The present invention relates to a joint project information processing system including a plurality of terminal apparatuses or stations, and in particular, to an information processing system in which a plurality of terminal apparatuses, such as microcomputers and workstations, each having a display, are linked with each other via a communication network, so that users of the respective terminal apparatuses achieve various jobs, for example, document editing, conferencing, and/or joint work or conversation, while referring to an identical display screen of information presented on the displays of the respective terminal apparatuses.
In an information processing system including a plurality of terminal apparatuses linked with each other via communication lines, wherein a data item or a command inputted from a terminal is communicated to other terminals such that the information displayed on the output screen of the respective terminals is modified in response to the data item or command, by providing an audio communication link via telephone sets between the users of the respective terminals, a conferencing system involving both electronic data and voice transmission between terminals may be advantageously configured.